


[11:23 pm]

by Sam_is_in_pieces



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dom!Yunho, Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Sucking, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, i’m here to spread the dom!yunho agenda, i’ve been dying over yunho for days please send help, people sitting and looking good should be illegal, this is filth but i needed to do it, wrote this because my friend sent me into a wild headspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_is_in_pieces/pseuds/Sam_is_in_pieces
Summary: Yunho had a performance tonight so his hair is still done up and his makeup is really bringing out his features. He looks ethereal but that’s not why you’re standing in the doorframe, frozen. The reason for that is that he is sitting in the red leather chair you bought together, head against the back, eyes closed.And legs spread apart.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	[11:23 pm]

You’re getting changed into comfortable clothing when you hear the front door unlock. 

“Hello love!”, you call, earning the same reply from your boyfriend. 

You quickly finish up, then leave the bedroom to properly greet him.

Upon seeing him, you gulp.

He had a performance tonight so his hair is still done up and his makeup is really bringing out his features. He looks ethereal but that’s not why you’re standing in the doorframe, frozen. The reason for that is that he is sitting in the red leather chair you bought together, head against the back, eyes closed. 

And legs spread apart.

He lazily opens his eyes and looks at you, the eyeliner making his gaze even more intense as he looks you up and down. You’re only wearing one of his huge shirts and sleeping shorts. Not exactly a lot of clothing. And you know how much he loves it when you wear his clothes. He said that it shows everyone who you belong to and you can’t deny the effect that has on you, every time you remember it. 

“How was the concert?” you ask, still not moving from the doorframe, feeling very small under his gaze. 

“Exhausting,” he simply answers, his eyes still not leaving you. “Fun but tiring.”

Although that isn’t anything surprising, you perk up at that. If he’s tired-

“Tiring?” you repeat, a smirk creeping up on your lips.

He raises an eyebrow at that, not saying anything.

You move forward until you’re in front of him, his eyes following your every move. You make eye contact with him - and then kneel down between his long legs. He inhales sharply at that but still doesn’t say anything. 

“I’m sure you did amazing,” you mumble, while you slowly undo his button and zipper. “Sure the fans loved what you did.” You press a chaste kiss on his boxers, making him hiss. He’s still looking at you. “I would’ve loved to see you in your element.” You pull down the bothering pieces of clothing as far as you can without moving him and free his erection from its confinement. Your words are clearly having an effect on him. 

Another kiss on his tip. “‘s this alright?”

“Yes,” he breathes. And with that, you wrap your hand around him and start moving. His eyes close at the sensation and his head falls back against the chair. When you replace your hand with your mouth, a guttural moan leaves his lips and has you smiling against him. 

You feel his hand in your hair then, his long fingers massaging your scalp and lightly pulling your hair but not so much that it’s uncomfortable. You moan at that, wanting to feel him use you. 

Your moan sends vibrations through his body and you feel his legs starting to shiver, indicating that he’s close. You pull off until only the tip is in your mouth and stretch out your tongue. His hips buck up and he comes with a shout.

“Fuck,” he says breathlessly, “fuck, you did so good.”

You beam at the praise as you collect the rest from the corner of your mouth with your tongue. 

He pulls up his boxers again and closes his jeans. Then he lightly pulls your hair, causing you to look up at him. “Come here,” he says, patting his lap. 

You stand up on slightly wobbly legs and proceed to sit on his lap, knees on both sides of him. 

His thumb traces over your lips and his eyes are taking in your disheveled form. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” he whispers, leaning forward to catch your lips in a breathtaking kiss. When you feel him move his thigh, your breath hitches and you moan into the kiss. “Does that feel good?” he asks against your lips and all you can do is nod as he continues moving his thigh against you. 

“You know,” he continues, as he pushes his long thumb past your lips for you to suck on it, “I was kinda riled up from the performances. All these body rolls and all that and I was just thinking of doing that to you.” 

You whine at his words, moving your tongue around his thumb like you were born to do it. Like from a distance you notice him placing his right hand on your thigh and slowly running it up and down. 

“Is this okay?” he whispers into your ear and you eagerly nod, wanting to feel his fingers. 

He proceeds to push past your sleeping pants and panties, not even bothering to take them off, and when you feel the first finger enter you, you let out a breathy whine. While the finger on his right hand starts moving, his left hand starts caressing the side of your face, his thumb not leaving your mouth. 

When a second finger enters you, hitting all of your spots perfectly, you throw your head back and moan deeply.

“Fuck,” you whisper, “fuck yes, please. Right there, oh God”

His left hand finds your neck, pulling you closer to him again. “Is that a demand I’m hearing?”

You quickly realize what you’ve done. “Please,” you pant, as his fingers plunge in and out of you at a fast pace. “Please, you’re making me feel so good.”

He chuckles at that, his thumb moving over your throat. “Yeah? You’ve been so good today…”

“Please, I- I’m close, please…”

“How sweet you are, asking for permission so nicely.” He kisses you again, sucking on your lips. “Go ahead then, princess, come for me.”

And with that he pushes you over the edge, making you collapse against him when your orgasm is over. He pulls his fingers out of you, making you let out a weak whine. 

“Sh,” he shushes you, as his hand plays with your hair. “You did so good. Just relax, I'll take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you made it until here, I love you! <3  
> Don't be shy to write comments, I breathe interaction ^^


End file.
